Finn
Apariencia Físicothumb|En la derecha. Finn es un chico adolescente que actualmente tiene 15 años, con estatura y peso promedios. Tiene los brazos y piernas muy delgados; pero es un poco gordo del torso; le faltan varios dientes debido a que suele enfrentar monstruos que lo golpean en la cara, además de morder rocas y otros objetos duros, éstos dientes en ocasiones son redondos o puntiagudos y cambian de lugar constantemente, dependiendo de la ocasión. En el episodio "El Enchiridion!" puede verse por un momento que su ojo izquierdo es verde mientras que su ojo derecho es azul, como si tuviera heterocromía, sin embargo Andy Ristaino confirmó que esa fue una "ocasión especial" y que en realidad ambos ojos los tiene de color azul claro, cosa que no es visible a simple vista, ya que sus ojos pueden verse con la forma de dos pequeños puntos negros. También en el episodio antes mencionado se vio por un momento que Finn tenía una pequeña nariz redonda, pero ésto es considerado más como un error. Cabello El cabello de Finn es rubio y rizado. Anteriormente su cabello era muy largo y lacio, pero lo cortó para obsequiárselo a la bruja de árbol, esto fue en el capítulo "A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer". Con el tiempo, el cabello de Finn volvió a crecer; en algunos episodios como "Amor Peligroso", "Rastro de Calor", "Ladrón de Manzanas" y "Bellotopia" se muestra a Finn con el cabello largo hasta los hombros. En el capítulo "¡Te Tengo!", se observa que su cabello ha crecido hasta la cintura. Finn vuelve a rapar su cabello en el episodio "Davey", ademas de eso lo tiño de color marrón oscuro. Ropa Finn usa un gorro blanco que simula ser de oso polar con dos pequeñas orejas que cubre toda su cabeza mostrando solo el rostro. Este sombrero esta inspirado en Bueno the Bear, un oso creado por Pendleton Ward . También usa una playera de color azul claro, cortos azules, una mochila verde, calcetines blancos enrollados y zapatos negros. Cuando va a dormir, Finn usa una pijama color rojo que lo cubre de su cuello a sus pies. Curiosidades *En el corto de animación, Finn fue originalmente llamado Pen, un nombre que recibió del director de la serie, productor y creador,' 'Pendleton Ward. *Finn puede crear un pequeño fuego al frotar sus manos por poco tiempo hasta que sus palmas se pongan de un color rojo suave, para después soplar por detrás de ellas para así crear una pequeña flama. *El aún tiene la caja musical de su madre y toca su canción de cuna cuando no pueden dormir. *Su comida favorita es el pastel de carne. *Se revela que toca la flauta en el episodio Prisioneros en el amor *Finn ha sido cacheteado por la Dulce Princesa, la Princesa Flama, Gunters Oscuros y unas mariposas. *La Dulce princesa piensa que es un héroe sin defectos. *Su color favorito es el azul. *El creía que ninguna chica lo quería, pero es obvio que casi todas las princesas están enamoradas de él. *En el episodio "Lacayo", Finn le cuenta a Marceline que Jake le dijo que él nació de un calabaza o repollo. *En el episodio "Recuerdos de la Montaña", Finn hizo "boom boom" en una hoja grande, que se asemeja a una hoja de col. *.En el corto de animación, la voz de Finn es hecha por Zack Shada. Sin embargo, en la serie, es hecha por el hermano menor de Zack, Jeremy Shada. *En el episodio "Océanos De Miedo", se revela que Finn tiene thalassofobia, que es el miedo a los océanos o mares y en A Mi Manera se demuestra que tiene una leve Coulrofobia o miedo a los Payasos. *Al parecer Finn no se corta tan seguido las uñas, como se demuestra en Locos en la Red cuando Jake le pregunta si tiene algo filoso. *A Finn parece atraer a varias princesas. Curiosamente, todas son mayores que Finn, posiblemente porque las está salvando constantemente. *Él vio a Marceline desnuda en El closet de Marceline. *En el último episodio de la tercera temporada, en "Incendio ", Finn se encuentra abatido por el rechazo de la Dulce Princesa. En su continuación del primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada "Hot to the Touch ", Finn afirma que ya no tiene tanto interés en la Dulce Princesa. *Al parecer, en el primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada, "Caliente al Tacto ", se puede notar que a Finn sí le importa que ninguna chica lo quiera porque dice, "No le gusto a ninguna chica". *Finn ha vomitado 3 veces: la primera fue en "Ven Conmigo", la segunda fue en "Jake vs Me-Mow" y la tercera fue en "A Mi Manera". *Finn tiene una colección de ojos de vidrio tal y como se muestra en el episodio "Danzarin". *Según Jake, él aún llora cuando hace popo (en "Recuerdos en la Montaña"). *En el episodio "Caliente al Tacto " al final, la Princesa Flama cree que Finn es del elemento del agua por que llora mucho y le dice que ellos jamás podrían estar juntos porque se lastimarían uno al otro. *En Caliente al Tacto dice que se vuelve todo menzo al ver a la Princesa Flama. *En España, antes de que se estrenara la serie, el anuncio decía que Finn es un "Chico de doce años con Gorro de Conejo". Esto es un error, ya que en realidad el Gorro de Finn representa a un Oso Polar. *Es el segundo personaje que casi dice una mala palabra (el primero es la ardilla de "El Duque"). *En España su frase característica es "Vacabomba, si señor". *En España su voz es interpretada por una mujer. *En el episodio "Danzarin" se revela''' 'que Finn se trago una computadora y por eso canta con voz de robot. *En "Daddy's Little Monster," por primera vez se convierte en un antagonista al llevar el amuleto de la Nocheosfera, a pesar de que es sólo temporal. *Es el único personaje que aparece mayormente en los episodios. *En Burning Low es la primera vez que Finn besa a la Princesa Flama pero en total lleva 4 besos (5 contando el beso de la Princesa Flama en la roca), 2 con la Dulce Princesa y 2 con la Princesa Flama, 3 contando el Beso de la roca. *El comparte cepillo de dientes con Jake *Excluyendo "Gracias", "Fionna y Cake", BMO En Blanco Y Negro ",y "I Remember You " , Finn ha protagonizado todos los episodios de Hora de Aventura. Esto lo convierte en el personaje con más protagonismo seguido por Jake (quien no protagonizo en los antes mencionados episodios, ademas de "¿Qué es la Vida? ", "It Came from the Nightosphere" y "Demasiado Joven "). *Un dato curioso sobre el nombre Finn: fue un cazador-guerrero mítico de la mitología celta, que aparece también en las leyendas de Escocia y la isla de Man. ''Finn es un apodo que significa “claro” (refiriéndose al color de pelo), “blanco”, o “brillante”. *A pesar de ser muy joven tiene mucha fuerza mental ya que pudo resistir cuando El Lich lo intento poseer. Se vuelve a mostrar su fuerza mental en el episodio congelados ya que pudo convocar a muchas mariposas con su mente y se vuelve a mostrar su fuerza mental en el episodio "Goliad" cuando Goliad intento leer su mente el lo bloqueo con otros pensamientos resistiendo su control mental. *Finn es Tío, ya que Arcoiris quedó embarazada de Jake como se vio en Dama y Arcoiris. *Parece que Finn tiene ojos azules, ya que Fionna tiene ojos azules. *En "Panico en la Fiesta del Palacio" se revelo que es malo para las matemáticas. *Finn tiene un grito muy agudo, en los episodios Batalla Mágica , Fuego Inestable y Rey Gusano(Episodio) . *En latinoamérica desde la 1ra temporada a la 4ta le ha a cambiado bastante la voz a su actor de doblaje (José Antonio Toledano). *En el episodio ¡Te Tengo! La Princesa Grumosa le dijo que era Candente. *Finn tiene su gorro desde que lo encontraron en el bosque tal vez se lo dieron antes de que lo dejaran en el bosque. *Tal vez la tecnología en Ooo ha avanzado ya que Finn tiene un especie de Ipad. *El varios episodios de "La CQ", Monche, lleva camisetas de Finn. *Por ahora se desconoce la identidad de los padres de Finn. *Uno de sus temores y lo que mas odia es que le digan que es demasiado joven para algunos asuntos como se ve en "Rey Gusano(Episodio) ". *Al parecer teme de que DP vea al Lich y estos hablen de asuntos que son importantes y que vean a Finn como un niño tal como se ve en "Rey Gusano(Episodio) ". *En "King Worm" al parecer imagina una espada de tiburón que lo asusta quizás porque los tiburones están en el océano y a Finn le aterra el océano. *Finn lee el libro de Jay T. Dangzone el cual le dice que si no funciona con una chica (flama) busque otra (dulce princesa) y que si tiene dos chicas las mantenga confundidas. Pero Jake le dice que esos consejos son estúpidos y que no juegue con Flama y Dulce princesa. *Finn tiene una especie de Smartphone o Ipad con el que habla con Dulce Princesa como se ve en "El reinado de los gunters" (titulo en español latino). *El se puso algo feliz cuando la Princesa Grumosa le dijo que el era ardiente. *Finn a soñado con que un tiburón gigante casi le come la cara. *Para Joshua finn sigue siendo un bebe llorón al menos hasta que logre pasar las pruebas de su gruta. *Siempre tiene un sueño sobre un Orco Chamán en un elevador. *Como se puede ver en "Holly Jolly Secrets" Finn guarda el secreto del rey helado de ser "Simon Petrikov". *Siempre quiso unas piernas y brazos Biónicos, pero parece que Finn alterno quiere que su brazo mecánico sea normal. *En el episodio "Amor Loco " se imagina de adulto con un gran brazo derecho mecánico, y en el episodio "The Lich" y "Finn The Human", se puede ver a Finn alterno con un brazo derecho mecánico. *Su sombrero asemeja a la cabeza de un oso polar y esta basado en Bueno the Bear, otro personaje de Pendleton Ward (El creador de Hora de Aventura). *Deseó que el Lich "nunca jamas haya existido". *Finn fue el Finn Alterno temporalmente. *Los mayores temores de Finn son el Lich, La dama fantasma, el océano, que la Dulce Princesa le diga que Es demasiado joven''y las Enfermeras Payaso. *La mayoría de las princesas se sienten atraídas por Finn, aunque este sea menor que la mayoría de las princesas. *El canta muy bien como se puede ver en ¿Que soy para ti? y en Ya no lo puedo soportar aunque le cambia mucho la voz. *Le gusta el dolor como lo explica en Cinco Fabulas Cortas. *En la pagina de Cartoon Network de México lo describen como "''un chico algo tonto". *En la storyboard de el episodio The Lich, muestra que Billy encerró en una prisión de demonio a su padre, un legendario héroe de Ooo. *El verdadero nombre de Finn Alterno es Finn Murtons y quizás el de Finn. *''Él "Baila muy sexy''" como se ve en "Poder Animal". *La princesa grumosa se siente una atracción hacia el tal y como se ve en "¡Te Tengo! " y "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer" *La Princesa Slime le pidió que se casara con ella. *Le dio un beso al Rey Helado en la mejilla. *A besado en la boca a dos chicas, a la Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Flama. *Según él: "no le gusta a las chicas", pero todas las princesas que no aparecen seguido y la Princesa Grumosa lo consideran atractivo. *Aparece como una skin para usar en el juego Minecraft. *Lo han descrito como lindo (Los cristales tienen poder), raro e inteligente (El Enchiridion) y ardiente (Te tengo!). *Los padres de Finn aun pueden tener existencia ya que fue abandonado en la era de Ooo. *Finn a sido besado por La Dulce Princesa, La Princesa Flama y Marceline (en la mejilla). *Aparentemente no le gusta ser el centro de atencion de las personas y solo le interesa su trabajo de salvar gente y ayudarlasAparentemente no le importa su cabello ya que ''en "A cortar el cabello a una mujer "se rapa y luego ''en "Davey " se lo vuelve a rapar sin darle mayor importancia. *En el juego Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?!! esta es la primera pieza de los medios de comunicación oficiales donde Finn explícitamente declara su amor por la princesa flama. *No puede mantener la concentración por mucho tiempo. Galeria Finn y Chicle-12.jpg Finn y Chicle-09.jpg Finn y Chicle-10.png Finn y Chicle-07.png Finn y Chicle-05.jpg 72.png Finn y Chicle-11.jpg Finn y Chicle-04.png Finn y Chicle-03.jpg Finn y Chicle-01.jpg Categoría:Finn Categoría:Finn el tío Categoría:Amigo Categoría:De Categoría:Todo Categoría:El Categoría:Mundo Categoría:Que Categoría:Se Categoría:Le Categoría:Presente Categoría:Bien Categoría:Amigo de Chicle Categoría:Amigo de Marcy Categoría:Hermano de Jake Categoría:Tio de Jake Jr. Categoría:Tio de Kim Kil Whan Categoría:Tio de Viola Categoría:Tio de Charlie Categoría:Tio de T.V. Categoría:Tios de charlie Categoría:Tios de de jake jr Categoría:Tios de kim kil whan Categoría:Tios de viola Categoría:Tios de tv Categoría:Hermano de Jermaine Categoría:Hijo de Margaret Categoría:Hijo de Joshua Categoría:Enemigo del Lich Categoría:Aventurero Categoría:Gran Heroe Categoría:Heroe Categoría:Personaje Principal Categoría:Personaje con Sombrero Categoría:Personaje Siempre Feliz Categoría:Personaje Descrito Como Guapo Categoría:Personaje Enamoradizo Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personaje Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Habitane de Ooo Categoría:Rey Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Principe Categoría:Mago Categoría:Habitante del Espacio Bultos Categoría:Gato Categoría:Cristalino Categoría:Demonio Categoría:Buen Amigo Categoría:Tío Categoría:Novio de la Princesa Llama Categoría:Bro Categoría:Tron Categoría:Protagonista Categoría:Personaje con Contraparte Categoría:Lobo Categoría:Pie Categoría:Finn Alterno Categoría:Principe Hielo Categoría:Ladrón Categoría:Davey Categoría:Creador Categoría:Personaje con un Pasado Triste Categoría:Personaje con varios parecidos Categoría:Personaje idiota Categoría:Personaje estupido Categoría:Medio Categoría:Inteligente Categoría:Y Categoría:Muy Categoría:Cabezon Categoría:Fenomeno Categoría:Magico Categoría:Tio Categoría:Amigable Categoría:Social Categoría:Loco Categoría:Demente Categoría:Gorrito Categoría:Oso Categoría:Humano Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn